Brooklyn Lovetitle may be changed later
by StuffedAnimal18
Summary: A woman named Adriana finds out about the gargoyles and begins to fall in love with the one named Brooklyn....
1. Default Chapter

Brooklyn Love  
  
  
  
Adriana sighed as she began to walk back to her apartment from the library. She had spent the last three hours trying to find research on Gargoyles for her mythology class assignment and had found close to nothing. The only info she had been able to dig up was that they were mythical creatures that turned to stone during the day and that they were the models for the stone statues that adorned the many buildings of the city. She needed much more research or her project would be a flop. Remembering that her friend Elisa Maza a detective in the NYPD was working that night she decided to stop over at the police station to see her. Anything would be better than going home to mope about her soon to be failing grade.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the station and once there she made her way to Elisa's desk. She didn't find Elisa but she did find her partner Matt Bluestone. Adriana smiled when she spotted Matt. She had known him almost as long as Elisa had and he was the epitome of an old twenties gumshoe. He always wore a suit to work, he always talked about a secret society call the illuminati, and he even wore a trench coat. Still even with all of Matt's kookiness he was one of her good friends.  
  
"Hey Matt have you seen Elisa?" Raising an eyebrow Matt looked at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"So just here to see Elisa huh, what am I chopped liver?" Adriana laughed as she gave Matt a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt it's just I am very frustrated and I needed to see Elisa for a little girl talk, so where is she?" Matt began to act very uncomfortable and even with his master cop face on she knew in her gut he was hiding something. It had to have something to do with Elisa. Knowing Matt and that she wouldn't get anything from him if he didn't want to tell her, she told him not to worry and that she would look for Elisa herself. The look of relief that came over his face didn't escape her and she became even more curious about what both Matt and Elisa were hiding. She was walking towards the rest rooms and was almost there when she spotted Elisa coming from what looked like a supply closet. Deciding not to ask Elisa about where she was Adriana waited until Elisa left and then letting her curiosity get the best of her she went to the supply closet that Elisa had come out of. Opening the door she looked to make sure both Elisa and Matt couldn't spot her and then quickly went into the closet and shut the door.  
  
At first she couldn't see what was so special about the closet then she saw the trap door that held the stairs. Slowly going up the stairway after she had pulled them down, she made her way to yet another door, which opened before her in a quiet squeak. Adriana walked slowly into what looked like the clock tower on top of the station.  
  
"Man I didn't even know this was here, cool." She was looking at the gigantic workings of the clock when she heard what sounded like a growl from behind her. Turning Adriana stood in shock at what she saw in front of her. It sounded somewhat like a dog but that was where the similarities ended. The creature was huge about the size of a large cow, it was bluish- green, with small webbed-like ears, and very big sharp looking claws on its four feet. She gasped as she looked at what she didn't know, and by the way it was looking at her she was scared she wasn't going to have anytime to find out.  
  
"Bronx settle down she'll give us no harm." She heard a voice with a Scottish accent shout to the beast. It looked over at whoever had spoken whimpered slightly and then sat down with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Adriana looked toward where she thought the voice was coming from.  
  
"Whoever you are, ahh thank you?" She heard a gruff laugh and then the sound of heavy footsteps coming toward her. She stood in complete shock when she saw the owner of the voice.  
  
"He didn't mean no harm lassie he was just protecting his home, don't give Bronx no never mind he is as gentle as a lamb at most times." The voice had come from what looked to be like an older male gargoyle. He wasn't alone either; besides the beast in front of her he had two other gargoyles on each side of him. Although shocked at the sight of the urban myth made urban reality Adriana managed to smile somewhat at the irony of the situation. Looking at the creatures in front of her she couldn't help say what popped into her head at the moment.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll be getting that much needed research for my paper after all."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

In light of all the reviews I have received to write more of this story here is a second chapter, don't know when a third will be out but will try to do it as soon as I can!

-StuffedAnimal18-

"Excuse me lass?" The older of the gargoyles in front of her asked. Shaking her head slightly she made her way slowly toward the gaggle creatures that were not supposed to be real.

"Ah nothing, um well I guess introductions would be the polite thing to do. My name is Adrianna Larson and you are?" The battle worn warrior smiled and extended his claw.

"The names Hudson lassie and it is good to meet you, these here rapscallions are Broadway and Lexington, now that we know each others names would you be willing to tell me what ye are doing up here?" Reaching carefully to shake the offered appendage Adrianna tried to organize her thoughts into a recognizable pattern before speaking.

"I came here to visit my friend Elisa but when I saw her coming from here I couldn't help my curiosity and went to see what she was hiding, I'm sorry for coming in uninvited but I did not think there would be anything up in this old clock tower but dust."

Adrianna shrugged her shoulders innocently hoping there would be no punishment for trespassing. While she did not feel any outward threat from the beings in front of her they were large, abnormally so, and blocking her only exit which made her let us say a little more than nervous.

"You say you are a friend of Elisa?" A voice much deeper and more demanding than Hudson's thundered its in her ears. Whipping toward it quickly she could barely make out in the shadows something very tall and, was she really seeing this, purple.

"Goliath, come into the light you're scaring the girl half to death with your skulkin'." Moving from the shadows Adrianna now could have a good look at this new gargoyle. He was magnificent, looming well over 6 feet tall with purple skin over rippling muscles. His long black hair fell down his back. Seeing the way the others looked to him for their next move she could only conclude he was the leader of this strange group.

"You have surprised us girl with your 'visit', other than Elisa and Matt you are one of the few humans who know of our existence, still you did not know when you decided to snoop that you would find a group of gargoyles on the roof and because you are a friend of Elisa's I will forgive you trespassing," Then with a small yet warm smile he placed his enormous claw softly upon her head, "this time."

Blushing slightly and not knowing why Adrianna stared as bravely as she could into Goliath's surprisingly warm brown eyes.

"I am sorry Goliath for intruding on your family and your home and I promise if I ever visit again I will make sure to knock first." Goliath chuckled slightly and taking his hand away began walking toward the edge of the tower facing toward the city lights.

"Umm, well excuse me but if you don't mind I just need to know I am not going crazy here, you are gargoyles aren't you?"

"Yes." Adrianna had known the answer before she had asked it but to here her conclusions confirmed made her head spin. Gargoyles were supposed to be mythical creatures, as in not real, made up. If they are really real what other creatures believed to be fake are actually walking around out there? Are unicorns somewhere in our forests, are there trolls living under the Brooklyn Bridge, and are there really elves as beautiful as Legeolas from Lord of the Rings living among us in disguise? It's amazing to think how this one discovery opened up so many other avenues. As a human being it was somewhat scary but as a historian it intrigued her and made her want to dig for more answers and information; and she knew just where to get them.

"Lexington, contact Elisa through the radio and tell her to get here as soon as possible, she needs to be informed that her 'friend' knows about us." The yellow one when he had his arms spread wide looked a lot like an insect of some kind saluted Goliath and with a quick "Sure thing Goliath!" made his way into another part of the tower to find his equipment. Broadway the most rotund of the group came up to her then with an armload of food, pushing it into her face.

"You must be hungry here take whatever you want." Feeling more than a little overwhelmed Adrianna began backing away needing air and space.

"Ah, n-no thank you I am fine." As she said this last word she suddenly felt her balance begin to waver. Somehow she had backed herself up to the edge of the tower and if she wasn't careful and restored her footing this group of gargoyles would not have to worry about a new human knowing about them any longer. Just when she thought she was going to topple over the side a pair of strong orange arms grabbed her around the waist and moved her swiftly away from the edge.

Shaken but still able to stand Adrianna turned toward her savior and her breath caught in her throat, she had thought Goliath was beautiful but this new gargoyle put him to shame. Somewhat shorter than his purple counterpart the gargoyle looked no less strong with well defined muscles covered with taunt orange skin. His hair was a shocking white and hung down his back. His mouth looked more like a beak but instead of detracting from his beauty it only seemed to enhance it. His wings had been retracted and now hung over him like a cloak. In all he made a majestic picture, something an artist would want to paint or sculpt in stone. Realizing her last thought Adrianna almost laughed out loud but controlled herself. Holding out her hand shakingly she began to thank her rescuer when he opened his mouth and became a lot less wonderful.

"What the hell were you thinking going so close to the edge, weren't you paying attention at all?", Adrianna was offended at his tone and comments, goes to show you not to judge a book by its cover. His attitude was defiantly not as good as he looked.

"Stupid humans, always need saving, don't even know why I do it not like I ever even get a thank-you."

"Well excuse me mister flightier than thou but if you had kept your beak closed just a few more minutes before insulting me you would have heard me saying that thank you, but just for that last comment there will be no showering of compliments from here, now if you'll excuse me I will over here with the gentlemen of your group waiting for Elisa." With a fling of her hair she stomped away from the arrogant male gargoyle leaving him with a wide open mouth and nothing to say.

Hudson kept a smile from coming forth on his face. It seemed Brooklyn had finally met his match in spirit. It was about time someone dished back to him what he had been giving to them for the last couple of weeks. He did not know what was wrong with that hatchling; he still saw Brooklyn and the others as this since he was so much older, but he had been in a foul mood for a while and this feisty lass might just be the thing he needed to get out of it. As he watched Adrianna sit down on one end of the tower in a huff and Brooklyn sit on the other glaring daggers at her Hudson knew that things were going to become a lot more interesting. A new human had been added to the mix and was stirring up the pot. Yes, Hudson thought, life was going to be much more interesting and if he wasn't mistaken also a lot more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrianna stretched her neck and shoulders as she walked out of the academic hall and into the night easing away the strain of looking at a projector screen for over two hours. Man did she hate having night classes, even though it was only the one having to walk to her car at 10:00 at night was certainly no picnic. As she passed under a street light the hair on the back of her neck stood on end for the umpteenth time that evening. She didn't know why but ever since her class had started she felt like she was being watched. Looking around and seeing nothing she chided herself for letting the shadows get to her. As she unlocked her car and got in Adrianna didn't realize that her instincts had been correct. Someone was watching her and little by little his curiosity was being peaked.

Brooklyn watched as the human got into her vehicle and drove away. He had been watching her all evening since he had awoken. He didn't know why she intrigued him, especially after her irraiating behavior the night before, but he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Unfurling his wings he took flight keeping an eye on her small blue car below him.

Looking through the window he saw her moving around her apartment, fixing something to eat, putting on the television, and getting ready for bed. For such a klutz she certainly moved gracefully. It was almost like she floated above the ground; if he didn't know better he'd think she had wings. As her lights were turned off he sat there on her fire escape completely still just thinking. He had been doing that a lot since he met her. Thinking her asleep he was about to leave when he heard a noise from inside like a key going into a lock. All of a sudden Adrianna's apartment door swung open and a tall somewhat lanky man stepped into the entrance way. Brooklyn scowled at the stranger who had intruded on his peace and quiet. He watched as the man made his way toward the bedroom his familiarity with the apartment not escaping Brooklyn's notice. He must be her mate, he thought and felt a feeling shoot through him one that while familiar was also surprising. He felt it when he saw Broadway and Angela together, although not as much lately, it was jealousy, but why would he be feeling it for a human female? As the man went into the bedroom Brooklyn turned to leave not wanting to see or hear the reunion that was soon to follow, yet just as he was about to take off a scream shattered the air. Realizing that it was coming from Adrianna's apartment he immediately went to the window trying to get in before his senses came to him, he had to tread carefully, he wanted to help the girl but he couldn't be seen by the man, or all hell would break loose.

Quietly using his claws to jimmy the lock he softly opened the window and dropped into the room. Quickly and soundlessly he made his way to the bedroom, the door was opened partially and he took a quick look inside. Adrianna was standing on the bed clad only in shorts and tank top, in her clasped hands it looked as though she was holding some type of weapon which was aimed toward the man standing in front of her. Feeling relief that she was safe and at least out of serious danger Brooklyn decided to stay where he was and to offer his assistance if the intruder decided to be reckless and charge the girl.

"Paul what the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you get into my apartment!"

"Hey easy now Anna I'm here because I heard from my parents that you were back in the city and I wanted to see you, I got in with this key, see?" He held a small metal key attached to a I heart NY keychain above him, "I house sat for your parents when they went away last spring to Florida, before they moved back to Mass, remember?"

Switching her weapon to her right hand she continued to point it at the man called Paul while she quickly snatched the key from his hand.

"Just because they trust you to house sit doesn't mean you can abuse that trust by keeping the key and using it to break in and scare their daughter to death, look Paul I didn't let you or any of our mutual friends know I was coming back to the city because I don't want to see you, what we had, what little there was, is over and while I would of loved to go back to being just friends you pulling pranks like this one is why that will never happen, now please leave before I taser you, unless you actually like the feeling of 50,000 volts of electricity going through your body."

Brooklyn saw Paul take a step back almost instinctively but he made no other move to do as Adrianna had suggested.

"Please Anna I know if we just talked we could work out whatever was wrong between us just give me a chance."

"Don't call me Anna. You want to know what was wrong between us Paul, you were controlling and possessive, you scared me and the last thing I want in my life is a man who scares me, besides you're too late I already have a new man in my life, he is somewhat obnoxious but also quite protective and with quick reflexes, so take your apologizes and excuses and leave my apartment I have a 9:25 class tomorrow morning and I would like to get enough sleep to get though it." It was almost like her words had thrown a switch in the man before her. The easy going guy from before was gone. In an instant he got very still and his face got very red.

"You little slut how long have you been whoring around with this new man, a few weeks, months, before we broke up, well answer me!" Scared at his new attitude Adrianna instinctively hit the trigger on the taser gun sending the electrodes flying through the air. Unfortunately for her only one hit their target and it wasn't enough juice to stun him only pain him a little. As soon as he realized what happened, and that he wasn't withering on the floor in pain, Paul tackled her to the bed hitting her face and arms, screaming she tried to fend him off and then all of a sudden as fast as he had been on her he was gone. Sitting up she saw him across the room against the wall unconscious and a very pissed off gargoyle standing beside him.

"Bro-Brooklyn?" His name coming shakily from her lips seemed to snap him from what ever trance he had been in. Immediately he went to her swearing as he saw the bruises and welts beginning to form on her skin.

"Dammit I'm sorry, the bastard moved so fast that he was on you before I entered the room, hey you're going to be okay, he can't hurt you anymore Anna." Looking into his strong black eyes she felt a sense of relief and safety. She didn't even chide him for calling her Anna, something she hated Paul doing and yet when it came from the hot tempered gargoyle it held an endearing quality that made her actually like it. Smiling slightly to show she was okay and understood she reached up her hand and caressed his cheek.

"You're the one who has been following me all night haven't you?, I don't know why you were but I am grateful you were here, thank you." With a slight smirk he took the hand from his cheek and placed a slight kiss to the back of it. Even in her shock from all that had happened Adrianna still felt a slight shiver of awareness snake its way up her arm and through her body.

"Well at least you remembered to say thank you this time." A half laugh half cry escaped her as she leaned toward him and let his arms come around her his strength seeping into her bones and nerves. After a few moments she moved away hearing police sirens coming closer to their location. She knew she had to move quickly or she would have a bunch of officers charging into her apartment to find a real life gargoyle in her bedroom. Now wouldn't that be one hell of a scene!

"Brooklyn the police are coming, one of my neighbors must have heard the ruckus we just made and called them, you have to leave now," She saw him look over at the heap of man on the other side of the room. "Don't worry he's still unconscious and the police will be here any minute, just go I'll tell the police what happened excluding you of course, besides it will be dawn in a few hours and I know it would be safer not alone more comfortable for you to 'sleep' at the clock tower than in my apartment."

"Alright I'm going just promise you'll talk about this to Elisa."

"I promise," She was pushing him toward the window as she said this which was not an easy task since he was all muscle, "Now go!" As she said these last words she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Turing away she again sat down on her bed to wait for the police, he back was turned toward him and so she did not see the stunned look on her gargoyle hero's face.

Brooklyn landed on the clock tower only moments before dawn arrived, as he took his position and let the suns rays cover him with his protective skin covering he continued to think about the quick kiss Adrianna had given him before he had left her apartment. Was it just a thank you gesture or was it more? He was over thinking it, it was nothing just a small kiss nothing to get excited about, and yet as he became a statue once again his hand could be clearly seen caressing the spot where her lips had touched, the name Anna slipping from his lips to fly upon the New York City early morning air.


	4. Chapter 4

Once more Adrianna walked out of her night class heading toward her car. As she made her way through the parking lot she looked up toward the nearest building's roof smiling when she saw a winged shadow moving along with her. Ever since that night three weeks ago when her knight in shining orange armor had saved her he had been following her around whenever she went out in the evenings and kept watch by her bedroom window until the wee hours just before dawn. They seemed to have reached a sort of truce in their strange yet interesting relationship, she wasn't calling attention to his guarding her and he seemed quite content to continue to do so. At least until he thought Paul had decided to give up and go away. While she had not seen any sign of Paul physically there had been other outward signs. Like the notes being left on the windshield of her car, or the numerous rambling messages accumulating on her machine, it seemed to Anna that Paul had not just jumped off the deep end but had decided to hit every building and object on the way down.

Anna sighed as she approached her vehicle and spotted something yet again on her windshield being held down by one of her wipers. As she got closer she realized that it wasn't just a note this time, what looked to be a photograph was also taped to the driver's side of her front window. As she picked up both offending objects she looked to see what dribble he had again written when the contents of the photo caught her eye. It was a picture of her leaving her night class the week before, while that wasn't creepy enough she saw there was a second picture under the first, this one was a zoomed version of the other photo with a concentration on the roof of the academic building. Right on the left side circled in red ink was a fuzzy shape with distinctive wings and nose. The note simply said "I know". It wasn't enough to qualify as proof, but it did cement her suspicions that Paul's head injury hadn't taken away all of his memories of Brooklyn at her apartment. She needed to tell him and Goliath right away; if they were some way in danger of being exposed or being targeted by Paul they needed to know. Quickly getting in her car she threw the photos onto her passenger side seat and sped out of the parking lot toward the police station and more importantly the clock tower.

"And you're sure he saw Brooklyn when he stopped him from attacking you?" Goliath turned toward her his size and piercing eyes causing her to gulp in spite of herself.

"I think so, maybe, I mean he didn't get knocked out right away and we were in a small room, so its defiantly possible, Damm! I was hoping he would think it was a delusion brought on by a concussion, but now these pictures make me think otherwise, I'm so sorry Goliath I didn't mean to bring any unwanted attention to you or your clan." Placing his claw on her head in a caring manner he gave a stern shake of his head.

"None of this is your fault Adrianna, you did not ask to be attacked and I could not have asked Brooklyn to do anything different," Walking away from her he stepped over to a small frame holding a picture of Elisa, "especially when I would have done the same if I was in his place," Putting the photo down he again turned to her. "No it is this Paul who has been causing all the trouble and he is someone we will have to keep an eye on."

"I've already talked to Elisa; she said she and Matt would keep an eye on him during the day." Lexington had come up behind them without either of them noticing and at the sound of his high yet soft voice Anna jumped slightly. At this moment Brooklyn along with Broadway glided into the tower quickly followed by Hudson who had been sent to bring them back for an emergency clan meeting. Brooklyn cursed at having to be told that he had to come back like some hatchling because Anna had important information to tell them about Paul. Some protector he had turned out to be, but once he had seen her entering the station he had assumed she was visiting Elisa and would be safe, he had no idea that anything had been wrong.

At once seeing Adrianna there and the worried look on her face Brooklyn made a step to move toward her, yet he paused for once unsure of his next move. Ever since he had held her in his arms that night he had wanted to again, yet he wasn't sure where the boundaries were. I mean were they friends now, or more? A part of him knew he felt something special for this frustrating stubborn human, but what that was, was still a mystery left to be solved, and one he would defiantly enjoy unraveling.

Once the three were settled in the tower Goliath quickly got them up to date with the latest developments. Brooklyn almost growled his anger, the audacity of the human to not only continue harassing his Anna but to then also threaten her with possible exposure of him and his clan, and from the guilty look on her face he knew she felt that it was all her fault that they might be facing future danger. After debriefing them about Elisa and Matt's plans and telling them to keep a close but not too close eye on the human at night Goliath dismissed them telling them to try to enjoy the rest of their evening.

A few hours later after Hudson had fallen asleep in front of the TV, Broadway had gone off with Angela, Lexington was absorbed in a circuit board and Goliath was patrolling, Brooklyn glided down onto the tower after spotting Anna still there just looking out onto the lights of the city.

"Hey, thought you would be home in bed by now." Turning her head her strawberry red hair fell over her shoulders in waves mesmerizing him.

"Oh just didn't feel like going home yet, funny as it is I feel safer here in this old clock tower with a bunch of mythical gargoyles than I do in my own apartment, I mean I had the locks changed and put in a new security system but I still feel like he can get at me, its annoying except when I know you're there, then all the fear goes away, because I know, I know you'll keep me safe." Turing to him she looked at him her green eyes filled with trust. He could feel his heart pounding at the gift she was bestowing upon him.

"I am glad you have so much faith in me, more than I even have in myself, still it is getting late let me take you home and I promise to stay until you fall asleep." Nodding her head in acceptance she let him take her in his arms showing her faith in him yet again as he leapt off the building letting the undercurrents glide him in the direction of her apartment. Landing in an alley beside her building he watched her go inside promising to be by her bedroom window by the time she opened her door. Neither noticed the darkly coated man standing across the street, or heard the clicking of the camera he held, both were too enthralled with the other and had let the outside world fade away. The man quickly jogged from the scene grasping the camera tightly, his mouth turned up in a sinister sneer. The couple he had been watching continued their nightly activities not knowing their lives were about to be turned upside down.


End file.
